


A gentleman is a patient wolf.

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Pre Mount Massive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A gentleman is a patient wolf.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Tentacle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tentacle/gifts).



A gentleman is a patient wolf.

Stalking through the woods to find food for his mate. Trying to keep his family, his herd, alive and strong for the wayward winter. For the seeds he planted to keep on blooming, growing stronger with every day.

In Eddie’s case, he was searching to find his perfect mate, his perfect bride. No one had met his standards so far - hips not wide enough to carry his children, too masculine, too big… Eddie wasn’t easy to please because he refused to settle for less than the best.

Too many whores had gotten into his way already. Wasted his precious time, time he could have spent with nourishing his growing family. Days, weeks, months wasted on nothing but rotten flesh.

But in the end, Eddie was patient too. A girl he fancied in elementary school always said “Love would come to you, and if you chase it, it will flee.” Too bad she couldn’t flee from him.

By now, his own little part of the asylum was a home to him. Eddie had raided the male ward to look for mattresses. Some of the inmates helped him, some avoided him, and the ones who got into his way didn’t live long enough to see the outcome. They were now hanging in the gym, smoking out as spots next to them were filled with more whores. Eddie didn’t know what he’d do with the bodies once he had his bride. Probably give them to Frank in exchange for real food. Giving human meat was something Eddie would never do to his children, not even in the most extreme situation. They’d find another way.

The fabrics for the tiny onesies came from different parts of the asylum. Once again, he had friendly helpers who gave him wool, satin and other things in exchange for security. One less thing which would kill them was worth the risk. Whenever he finished one, Eddie held the soft fabric to his cheek, imagining how amazing it would feel if there was a real baby in there. He couldn’t wait to hold his children in his arms.

Eddie knew, if he ever had a daughter, he’d spoil her to no end. She’d be his little princess, his darling, and not a single sinner would be able to touch her. He’d keep her close, and if she wanted to rebel, he’d put a leash on her. Tough love, my darling, he thought as he started to work on the next onesie.

If he had a son, he’d teach him everything about self defense. Eddie remembered every little touch, all the stinging pain he had to endure, and he would never let this happen to his babies. There was also a practical hint he’d teach him - under a certain age, carrying pepper spray was forbidden for every law abiding citizen. But nobody ever said anything against mosquito spray. This had helped one of his victims escape, and Eddie remembered the pain in his eyes too well. Oh, how much fun it was to explain the doctor how the hell he got mosquito spray into his eyes. He blamed it on his clumsy self, and that idiot actually believed it.

Suddenly, a noise came from the attic. Oh, Dennis must have found another possible bride for him! Eddie was beaming with happiness, Dennis’s choices hadn’t been bad so far, but they hadn’t been perfect. The stairways to the attic were closed behind, and the footsteps coming from the sewing room became louder and louder. Oh, his bride was coming!

  
  


**Anyone can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad. And Eddie couldn’t wait to be a dad.**


End file.
